


Center

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, My muse is a cheeky insomniac, OT3, Plotless Fluff, and a quarter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early morning hours, together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center

**Author's Note:**

> F#%k off, brain. Just f#%k off.  
> My brain demanded OT3 fluff before I go to sleep. So here it is. I'd better nip this midnight-or-later stuff in the bud or my muse will end up killing me =_=  
> Dedicated to [Arely,](http://portraitofa-girl.tumblr.com/) obvi, fandom introducer that she is.

When Armin is half-awake, his hands tend to move. Right now, for instance, his left hand is tracing circles on Eren's back, while his right is stroking Mikasa's hair. He smiles to himself, yawns soundlessly, wiggles deeper into the expanse of pillow.

When Mikasa is half-awake, she sometimes hums. Just a few notes, usually, like now. It can mean appreciation, or contentment, or her brain wondering when she'll be fully asleep. Now she's just aware of Armin's fingers in her hair, and it feels soothing but also a little ticklish. Her humming segues into a sleepy giggle.

When Eren is half-awake, he gets very cuddly. Sprawled out on his stomach, some small cramp disturbs him and he turns onto his right side. Then he scootches against Armin's side and throws a leg across both of Armin's. 

Mikasa's Eren-sensor pings. She stirs just enough to nuzzle into Armin's shoulder and reach an arm across his chest to take Eren's hand lightly in hers.

What with all the limb-weight on him, Armin wakes about three quarters of the way. He frees his Eren-stuck left arm, pulls his right hand from Mikasa's hair, and in the space of two blinks his and their hands end up together, resting on his chest.

This is one of the many reasons why Armin likes being in the middle of their bed.


End file.
